


A Short Meeting with the Chieftess

by Mind_in_a_Jar



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author knows a bit about latin, F/F, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Ghira was Martyred in the WF when Blake was little, Just a hint of a mommy kink, Kali is Chieftess, PWP, Porn with Character, Sorta Im stretching the definition a bit for this one, This was supposed to be short but Author has the self control of an unsecured firehose, but it's just Kali calling herself 'mama belladonna' a few times, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_in_a_Jar/pseuds/Mind_in_a_Jar
Summary: Weiss has always tried to be a good person, against everything. Against her name, against her past, against every preconception people had about the symbol she wore on her back. After a few months at Beacon, she'd come to realize a big part of fixing the name 'Schnee' would be trying to repair her family's relationship with the Faunus. How serendipitous, then, that her teammate would happen to be the daughter of the Chieftess of Menagerie. When Blake sets up a meeting between these two, though, both are skeptical in their own way.Weiss may not have improved the Schnee's relationship with the Faunus, but suffice it to say that she successfully improved her own relationship with a specific Faunus.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082747
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	A Short Meeting with the Chieftess

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo all, my first commission here! Hope you all enjoy, slight AU and completely PWP but hey, liquor’s not cheap! 
> 
> But of course, I'm me, and I cant enjoy smut unless it makes sense, so prepare for a completely unnecessary amount of setup for the saucy bits including but not limited to a very short-handed debate between Weiss and Kali and about ten thousand words worth of character motivation to get two characters to diddle each other. 
> 
> And Quantum_Tarantino complained about not being able to cut anything. 
> 
> Also, I started this off with it in my head that 'Weiss has the hots for Blake a little, but doesn't actually want to pursue it cause it's just physical', but that slowly changed into 'Weiss has the hots for Blake'. There's a bit of Weiss thinking very un-teamly thoughts about Blake, but that wasn't me trying to show Weiss thinking of Blake like a sex object, but rather me trying to show that Weiss isn't pursuing Blake because Weiss knows her feelings are just sexual and, to her, aren't worth perusing. It was only while editing that I realized some of Weiss's inner monologue when she thought about Blake could be read as sorta sleazy, but that's unintentional.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Commissioned by Baron

“All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates.”

That’s what she’d said, and she’d meant it. That weekend had been one of the most stressful ones Weiss's had since moving to Vale to attend Beacon. It wasn’t exams, it wasn’t the night before a big hunt, no. It was, of all things, the weekend that Blake had run away that stood as the most stressful time of Weiss’s career at the Academy.

It showed how far she had come, how much she’d grown to care for her teammates. When she’d said that to Blake, asked her to rely on the team, she’d meant it more than just about anything else she’d said in her life.

Granted, she didn’t really expect that Blake  _ could _ have a bigger secret than having worked for a global terror organization. 

“You’re one of  _ those _ Belladonnas?!”

Blake grimaced, uncovered ears flattening back against her head, “...Yes…?”

Weiss couldn’t help it, she fisted her own hair and tucked her head between her knees in her seat on her bed, her blood pressure just a few ticks below fatal. What on Remnant are the odds, Weiss Schnee on a team with Blake  _ Belladonna _ ! Belladonna as in- as in-

“Wait,” Yang interjected, confusion naked on her face and mirroring her sister beside her, “Uh, what exactly is Ice-Queen on about?”

Blake blinked for a second in pause, but when she opened her mouth to explain, Weiss beat her to it, voice tight with frustrated exasperation, “ _ Blake Belladonna, _ as in, Belladonna with a capital B!”

“Uhh,” Ruby said, helpfully.

Blake seemed content watching Weiss struggle.

“As in, Kali Belladonna!”

“Kali…?” Ruby said, head cocking to the side as if she didn’t recognize the name.

Yang, though, seemed to understand with an audible  _ bing _ of a light bulb. Her eyes blew wide, and her jaw dropped in awe, “Wait, like,  _ the _ Kali Belladonna?”

Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss, Yang, and Blake, “Okay, what am I missing here?”

Weiss couldn’t believe the little dolt sometimes, “Kali Belladonna, as in  _ the Chieftess of Menagerie! _ ”

“I’m honestly surprised you guys didn’t figure it out,” Blake said, after Ruby’s wide silver eyes snapped to her.

Weiss was, honestly, ashamed she hadn’t. That said, there was no way she’d let anyone  _ know _ she was ashamed. Pulling her head up, she explained frantically “I’d just assumed it was a common name! Like Müller, or Fischer!”

Before Blake could answer, Ruby interrupted with stars in her eyes, “Wait, does that mean you're a  _ Princess _ ?!”

“Uh, no, Menagerie is a democratic state, Chieftess is just a title-”

But Ruby wasn’t having any of it, “How did we get  _ two _ not-princesses on our team?”

“An heiress and a princess have almost nothing in common!” Weiss snapped at her partner, before snapping to Ruby’s sister, “Honestly, what did you feed her as a child for her to be that dense?”

Yang frowned with a shrug, “Nah dude, I’m with Rubes. We somehow got two almost-princesses on our team. It’s wild.”

And the conversation only devolved from there.

**XXXXX**

That was how this all started, anyway. With the revelation of Blake’s parentage came an afternoon of slightly shocked, slightly awed conversation.

Blake hadn’t just been a  _ member _ of the White Fang, her parents had been two of the group’s  _ founding members _ . As always, Blake didn’t give any specifics about her time with the White Fang (a fact that Weiss couldn’t decide if she was grateful for or not), but she had explained a few specific details.

Blake’s father, Ghira, had been killed during a protest in Mistral when Blake was very young. Her mother continued with the White Fang for many years after, and left shortly before the group began to turn violent. Shortly thereafter, the people had called for Kali to step up and lead their little island nation. Blake had run away from home, and left the White Fang years later, when she too was soured to the group. In secret from the team, Blake had been messaging her mother and rekindling their relationship over the past few months.

Which leads to now. Amity Arena hung proud in the skies over Beacon, and Vale was awash in the festivities of the biennial Vytal Festival, and  _ Kali Belladonna _ was coming to visit her daughter.

But more importantly for Weiss, she was going to  _ meet _ her.

Weiss Schnee, Weiss  _ Schnee _ , was about to meet Kali Belladonna, the Chieftess of Menagerie.

For tea.

Why did she ask Blake to set this up? Gods, just the thought scared her. She’d grown a lot since coming to Beacon, nearly a year ago now. She’d learned so much more about the world than she had known from within the four walls of the Schnee Manor. She’d learned enough to know that if she was going to restore her family name, she needed - wanted - to fix the relationship between her Family and the Faunus. 

This was...a first step. A meeting and conversation over tea.

A few problems. Firstly, she let Kali and Blake set the location, figured it’d be a good first gesture to show she meant well, and they’d chosen a teahouse that  _ only _ served tea. Weiss hated tea. Secondly, the idea of meeting the Chieftess of Menagerie as a kinda-sorta representative of the Schnee Family scared the aura out of her.

Bravery is not a lack of fear, Weiss, it’s acting in spite of it.

She breathed deeply, filled her lungs with air scented with tea leaves and delicate pastries. She could do this. She could do this.

She pushed through the doors, scanned her eyes around the room.

For the first time, she saw Kali Belladonna.

_ Oh,  _ **_Brothers_ ** _ she is gorgeous _ .

There was no way she could do this.

She’d kinda had a thing for Blake for a while now. It started shortly after the incident with Ruby at the start of the semester, when she’d promised to be Ruby's best teammate. She’d opened up a bit more to her team after, formed real and strong friendships. It also opened her up to the idea of not living in a state of constant mild annoyance at having a team, which in turn allowed her to develop...well, call it what it is, a crush. Blake was a friend, and that’s all she was to Weiss, honest. Sure, Weiss liked her, loved her even, but purely platonically.

Well, maybe not  _ purely _ . She didn’t want to date Blake, Yang and Sun didn’t have to fear further competition (because honestly, those two were about as subtle as an Ursa with it’s cock out when it came to fawning over Blake). Even if she didn’t want anything romantic with the B in their team, there was...something else.

Maybe opposites attract?

Weiss had always had a thing for dark hair, balanced bodies. Was always a bit of a butt person (though, Brothers, she’d never admit it). After the revelation of Blake’s race, Weiss was mildly distressed to find that, while she was more than a little miffed that Blake had been hiding a pair of cat ears all this time, the little secret she’d been hiding under her skirt was very much not. 

She didn’t really want to date Blake, would never actually pursue her friend as either a romantic partner or a sexual one. She respected Blake far too much for that. Carnally, though? Physically? Gods, Blake turned her on like nothing else. The athletic build, the slightly sharp facial features with the just-so angled eyes, the broad hips and perfectly proportioned ass, those legs that went on for _ miles _ . 

She could go on.

And on and on and  _ on _ …

But she was pressed for time right now. Couldn’t spend ten minutes imagining how those strong, Flexible legs would feel around her waist or shoulders, how Blake’s slightly-smoky voice would fill her ears, how her ass would feel, pressed up against the hollow of Weiss’s hipbones and  _ rutting _ -

No time.

She likes Blake as a friend, respected her as a teammate and as a person. The fact that her body seemed to hit  _ every single one _ of Weiss’s kinks was purely coincidental. That is why she was able to resist, why she was never really tempted to progress her relationship with Blake. No matter how  _ hot _ she was, Weiss’s respect and genuine care always beat out whatever sexual feelings she felt.

It was a fine system. It worked.

Problem was, Kali looked like Blake, but somehow  _ better in so many ways _ .

The first time Weiss saw Kali Belladonna, she was laughing. Pushing through the door of the tea house, it took next to no time for her eyes to find Blake. Sharing her table was another, older woman. She wore an exotic black dress with a golden trim that brought out those stunning amber eyes Weiss had always admired in her daughter. Her hair was cut shorter, a bob around her head doing nothing to distract from the soft-looking cat ears atop her head. Indeed, the way Kali wore her golden piercings seemed to suggest she  _ wanted _ to draw attention towards her faunus traits. It worked, but simultaneously failed to capture Weiss’s attention over...other features.

The dress was, well, to say  _ fitted _ didn’t do it justice. A velvet purple overcoat with white fur lining was thrown over the back of her chair (having evidently not agreed with the Vale heat), leaving the expert tailoring completely unobstructed. A window just below the woman’s collarbone gave a tantalizing glimpse of olive skin and deep cleavage. Weiss licked her lips, wondering how those collarbones would taste under her tongue. She reclined back in her chair, laughing at something her daughter had said, teacup in one hand and saucer in the other. The angle and movement brought Weiss’s gaze lower, sweeping across stress seams Kali’s hips put upon the fabric. It clung like the touch of a lover, caressing her thighs and leading down to the slit in her dress. It ran from her mid thigh all the way down to the sandals she wore

Weiss did the math in her head, naturally. Blake was seventeen, and Kali must have been at least twenty by the time she’d given birth to Weiss’s teammate. Thirty-seven at the youngest then. Hmm, the years had been  _ kind _ . 

Through herculean effort, Weiss uprooted her feet and walked forward. 

Blake saw her first, eyes snapping to Weiss’s white hair. She looked as if she was about to announce Weiss for a second, before one of Kali’s ears flicked, and she turned herself. 

Closer now, Weiss could see the years on Kali’s face. Lines of laughter at the corners of her eyes, an easy smile on her lips, the hint of a scar on her cheek, almost-hidden by a few errant locks of hair. Brothers she was gorgeous, if this was what Blake had in her future...Weiss may need to rethink her position on pursuing Blake.

Wait.

Weiss swore she must have imagined it, but Kali’s eyes ran up and down, tracking a warm path along Weiss’s body.

What was she doing? Sizing her up? Assessing Weiss as a threat? Or maybe...admiring? Appraising?

Shush now, don’t project.

“You must be our guest?” Gods and stars above, even her voice sounded as velvety-soft as her skin looked. 

Wait, she’d been addressed. How does one introduce themself in Menagerie? Shit, she should have asked that earlier. Would a handshake suffice? Or would a bow be more respectful? This was the first time in a generation that a member of the Schnee family sat around a table with someone who was ostensibly their enemy. Perhaps the first time in recent history that one recognized a formal leader of the Faunus people. But perhaps a bow would be too submissive, Weiss wanted to greet Kali as an equal, not a superior nor an inferior. 

The seconds are ticking by, don’t you  _ dare _ let this get awkward.

Making a snap judgement, Weiss extended her hand, “Weiss Schnee, you must be Kali Belladonna.”

Instead of clasping her offered hand, Kali took it in her grip and pulled Weiss a few inches closer, never breaking eye contact. Weiss felt her blood pressure rise, her heart pounding in her throat, her ears. What was she…?

Delicately, Kali pressed her lips to Weiss’s knuckles, where a seal ring might have once sat in the olden days, golden eyes boring into cerulean. Her lips were tremendously soft and unnaturally warm from sipping on her tea. Weiss felt them pucker  _ just so _ against her knuckles before pulling back, and it took every ounce of the legendary Schnee Steel Will to not allow her fingers to tremble at the sensation. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Schnee,” she husked.

Why were Weiss’s lips so damn dry?

Pulling back, the spell broke. Kali’s grin doubled in length and she laughed with an ease not even Ruby could pull off, “Ha! I’m just teasing you. Sit down, sit down dearie, we’ve got much to talk about!” Blessedly, Kali released Weiss’s hand, motioning towards the third seat at their little table, steaming cup already in her place. Weiss found herself desperately missing the contact regardless.

Grateful for anything to do with her hands that wasn’t allowing Kali to kiss them, Weiss gratefully took her seat and sipped from her cup. Expertly, she hid her grimace at the taste. Brothers, how did Blake like this watery dross?

“So, I’ve heard much about you from my daughter, but I’m curious to hear it from you,” she began, holding her cup in both hands while resting her weight on her elbows.

Swallowing thickly, Weiss wondered not for the first time why she had thought this was a good idea. “Ask away,” she answered, a bit lamely.

“Be nice, mom,” Blake warned from Weiss’s right, but neither of the other two broke eye contact, a tension building slowly. 

Still, Kali answered, “I will little one, don’t worry,” before readdressing the only human at the table, “Given your past, I have to ask. Your family has enough wealth and power for you to live on for three lifetimes, why train as a huntress?”

**XXXXX**

Ten minutes of fielding painfully awkward questions later, and Weiss was almost sweating in her seat, for more reasons than one.

True, essentially reading off her (heavily redacted) biography was not a pleasant thing to do over tea, but it was not as... _ un _ pleasant as she would have thought. Kali had a way about her that seemed to draw Weiss in, make her want to show more of herself more freely.

It also made her hands go clammy, and made her turn to her cup for shelter far too often for her tastebuds liking. 

It was a delicate balance. On one hand, the racial tensions between the Faunus and Humans were immense and justified. The injustices faced by the faunus around the world, and even at the hand of the Schnee Dust Corporation itself, could not be understated. Weiss understood that, knew she had to respect the sensitivity of the subject. That said, she couldn’t exactly drop to her knees to beg for forgiveness for things she herself had never perpetrated, nor had any power to stop. 

Kali refilled her cup from the teapot that sat in the center of their little table. Weiss didn’t know enough about teas to tell from the scent or taste what type of leaf the tea was brewed from, but the aroma was fragrant and pleasant. Kali seemed to agree, breathing deeply from the steam before pressing her lips against the cusp of the cup and pulling a slow, luxurious drink from it.

Weiss’s eyes tracked the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed.

“So, tell me, Miss Schnee,” She said, warm tone still present but with a bit of an edge and began to raise red flags in Weiss’s mind, “If you truly are committed to improving the quality of life on our world for  _ all _ people, why do you wear  _ that _ symbol so boldly on your back?”

Her eyes were keen, focused. She was watching Weiss’s response in more ways than her words. Immediately, Weiss became aware of the sigil emblazoned across the back of her bolero, the twelve-pointed snowflake of the Schnee Family and the SDC. She could do this, act in spite of the fear. This answer  _ was _ who Weiss _ was _ . Just, tell the truth.

“Chieftess Belladonna, I  _ know _ what that symbol means to people. I’m not blind to the looks I get wearing it. I’m not ignorant of its meaning to many people on Remnant, the Faunus in particular. Good or Bad, though, it  _ is _ my legacy. I do not wish to hide from it, nor try and escape it.” Weiss sat up straighter in her seat, if it was possible, and took a moment to breathe and drink her tea. She tried to let the warmth calm her despite the bitter, watery taste.

“Even so, I question the efficacy of your claim to wish a better world for all people while you so proudly wear what many could well consider a symbol of Faunus oppression and the rampant class divide in Atlas,” all warmth was gone in that statement. Weiss was no longer speaking to Kali Belladonna, but rather to the Chieftess of Menagerie.

The statement, though, sparked off of something in Weiss’s heart. Something proud and competitive. She set her cup firmly on the table, chin raising imperceptibly, “I cannot hope to change the past, Chieftess. I don’t want to pretend that I am not a Schnee. I am, and I am proud of it. What my  _ father- _ ” She cut herself off, the venom in her voice unwelcome. She breathed, and continued, “The relationship between the Faunus and the SDC in previous years has been unacceptable. I cannot erase those years, and I do not seek to do so. I wear this symbol clearly, not because I am proud of what it means now, but because I hope to  _ change _ what it means in the future through my actions.”

Kali maintained her focus for a few more seconds before her facade slipped away as quickly as it had come, “I’m glad that Blake was right, Miss Schnee.”

Glancing to her teammate, Weiss realized for the first time that she had been suspiciously quiet for the course of their conversation. Now, Blake was sporting a small, pleased smile. “Pardon?” Weiss asked, looking back to Kali.

“You are a remarkable young woman, Miss Schnee. You can call me Kali.”

**XXXXX**

After what Weiss had begun to think of as something between a long introduction and a short interrogation, the conversation had turned to lighter subjects for a time. Lighter on massive socioeconomic issues and heavier on simple things like classes and flights.

It was much easier on Weiss’s poor head, but much worse on Weiss’s...everything else. Fencing with controversial issues she could manage. The slow plummet of realization that she had it  _ bad _ for Blake’s mother, though? That was tearing her sanity to pieces.

Once Kali seemed convinced that Weiss was a person worth knowing, she let her guard down somewhat. Relaxed. It was nice that Kali seemed to like her, but she was much more...animated now, which brought a number of things to light.

“And Blake’s  _ father _ , Brothers hold him, had no idea what to do!” she cackled, hand slapping down on the table with just enough force to rattle Weiss’s empty teacup on her saucer, “The representative from Vacuo was just  _ minutes _ away, and Blake, she must have been just three or four at the time, was screaming because the paint had gotten  _ all over _ her storybook along with his white jacket. Oh, it was such a mess.” She talked with her hands, elaborate gestures and grand sweeps of her arms. Her torso would shift in a way that made Weiss think she was cocking her hips, a sight she was ashamed to say she wished she could have seen. However, her eyes were drawn elsewhere.

Her dress was a very nice one, truly. A traditional Mistrali design, originally, but modified in the way that the Faunus tended to, appropriating and adapting other culture’s traditions as need be to survive. It was looser fitting around the chest than at the hips, allowing for the fabric to breathe freely in the Menageriean sun. 

It also made it abundantly clear that, though the dress offered enough built-in support, Kali was  _ not _ wearing a proper bra.

The animated motions she made as she told her story caused Weiss’s eyes to repeatedly, shamefully drop to that window at the collar of Kali’s dress. The soft flesh pressing together and shifting on Kali’s chest. Weiss, for all her fantasizing about Blake, had never really taken note of Blake’s breasts. They were there, of course, and attractive, but never attention-grabbing. Weiss was more often focused...lower.

“Since we couldn’t wash out the paint, I had the quick idea ‘what if we just dye the  _ rest _ of the coat purple? And then, like fate, the colors of Menagerie’s chiefdom were made purple and white!”

Gods and the moon and stars, Kali would make a stunning erotic dancer.

“Oh, but look at me. An old woman rambling, and I didn’t even notice our guest had run out of tea!”

Attention snapping back from wondering how Kali would look in a sheer cabaret dancer’s costume, Weiss began to shake her head,  _ more _ bitter leaf-juice was the exact  _ opposite _ of what she wanted. It was to coffee what beer was to a good rum and soda, just a nastier, more bitter alternative that was absurdly popular for no good reason. “Oh, no, really I’m…”

She trailed off, as Kali had already begun to go about her work.

Scooping up the kettle and standing from her seat, Kali stooped forward at the waist in front of Weiss and began pouring. The looser fabric of the top of Kali’s dress hung down, giving Weiss a completely unobstructed view down Kali’s blouse. Brothers, they looked so  _ soft _ , Weiss wanted to feel them in her hands and against her lips, feel Kali give in and writhe against her. Weiss could already taste it, that slight hint of sweat against her tongue, hear that husky voice Kali had panting praises in her ear as Weiss lined up and pushed in between slick, experienced,  _ soft _ -

She felt something stir under her skirt.

Snapping her eyes up again, a blush already burning at her cheeks, Weiss met Kali’s golden eyes. She saw curiosity there, and perhaps a bit of something else.

She didn’t mention Wiess’s undisguised ogling, didn’t scold her. If anything, her arms pressed inwards, pressing her breasts together in a way that made them look so  _ plush _ . So smooth and welcoming. Weiss could see her on her knees like that, naked as the day she was born and pressing her breasts together, asking for it,  _ begging _ for it, as Weiss thrust forward and gave her a brand new piece of jewelry: a nice, hot pearl necklace.

Shit, she'd done it again.

Eyes snapping up again, there was that same curious glint in Kali’s eyes, but now touched up with just the hint of a smile.

Oh gods, what does that mean. What on Remnant could that mean?

Rather than try and parse it out, Weiss made a tactical retreat with a polite nod and attempted to drown herself in her tea. Panic and arousal didn’t sweeten the brew any, but Weiss drank it gratefully as Kali took her seat again.

**XXXXX**

The conversation naturally changed and morphed over the next hour as the three slowly drained the kettle in the center of their table. 

“So, forgive me for saying this,” Kali began, swallowing a bite of muffin, “But I’m rather surprised that, given your last name, you aren’t the leader of you two’s little team.”

At least she apologized beforehand, that’s more than Weiss had hoped for at the beginning of this little rendezvous. She’d expected this question, but she couldn’t help but sigh. She saw Blake flinch, in the corner of her vision, but pressed ahead regardless, “Honestly, I was also surprised about that.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Blake said, a touch dryly and with a smirk on her lips.

Deciding that maybe a touch of self-deprecation was the right wat to go, Weiss continued, “Fair enough. I was...quite upset about it, at first.”

Kali seemed to think for a moment, before pointing out, “At first? What changed?”

Now  _ that _ was indeed the question. “I suppose...I met our leader. Really met her, I mean.”

“Ruby Rose, if I’m remembering right?” she asked, looking to her daughter for confirmation.

At Blake’s nod, Weiss continued. She was quite proud of this, so maybe this could help cement to Kali that Weiss did mean the best, that she was capable of more than her name would suggest, “Yes, she...ah, I was quite rude to her, early on. She never gave up on me, though. Kept pushing, trying to be my friend. That’s her way, I suppose, always seeing and trying to bring out the best in people.”

Kali hummed thoughtfully, “So, you came to see her as an acceptable leader? Is that it?”

Looking down at her teacup, Weiss frowned. She could see her reflection shining back in the amber liquid. It was to that mirror that she admitted, “No, I...I still believe I could lead a team better than almost anyone in the academy, but Ruby...She’s something special, I think I realized. She’s a better leader than anyone realizes - than  _ she _ realizes.” She looked up, met Kali’s eyes, “I’m a Schnee, yes, but I can’t be the best at everything, no matter how hard I try. That was the first lesson I learned at Beacon. I  _ could _ lead our team, but not better than Ruby. I truly don’t believe anyone could.”

The answer seemed to please Kali, a quirk to her lips before she hid it behind her final sip of her teacup. Once the porcelain was drained, she responded, “A humble and wise observation. I must admit, you’re much more than I expected when Blake first told me of you.”

“Mom!” Blake whisper-shouted, ears folding back in dismay.

Thinking on what the tactful response to that was, Weiss eventually settled on, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

A kind, open smile on her lips, Kali said, “Good, it was intended as on, Weiss.”

As she was about to respond, Kali utterly threw Weiss by shifting her leg to press her thigh against Weiss’s for a half-second too long to be accidental.

Before Weiss could even  _ think _ about what to do with that, Kali continued, “So, I know about Ruby, and Brothers know Blake has told me enough about Yang Xiao Long. What of your other friends? What are the people like at Beacon?”

Weiss silently thanked Blake for picking up this end of the conversation for her, as roughly 90% of Weiss’s thought processes were focused on the way Kali’s bare thigh had felt through the slit in her dress.

“Well, there’s our sister team, JNPR,” Blake began, “Jaune’s their leader for better and for worse. Pyrrha Nikos is on their team, if you recognize the name.”

Kali seemed to think on that for a moment, “It does sound vaguely familiar, why?”

“She was a big tournament fighter back in Mistral a few years ago,” Blake continued, “Then there’s Nora and Ren, they’re a couple in all but name.”

Feeling up to contributing to the conversation again, Weiss added, “Jaune and Pyrrha are too, though Jaune doesn’t know it yet.”

“What do you mean, ‘in all but name’?” Kali asked, curious but with something in her voice. Something that tasted just a  _ touch _ insincere, like a reporter working an angle.

Blake jumped in, “It’s like, they dance around each other but never really commit, if that makes sense. Like something out of a bad romance subplot. It’s so obvious from a third-person perspective that they both want the other, but neither admit it out loud so they just keep circling the drain of ‘not-together’. It’s infuriating, sometimes.”

Weiss bit her tongue. Brothers, Blake had no stones to throw in  _ that _ argument. And neither did Yang. Or Sun. 

“It does seem to be a rather common occurrence at Beacon,” Weiss added after a moment.

Kali was hiding something, Weiss was sure of it. There was a glint in her eye. After a beat, “And what about you, Weiss?”

“Hm?”

Another kind, motherly smile, but hiding something underneath, “Is there anyone you’ve got your eye on? Someone you’d like to...take behind the bike sheds as it were?”

Oh, no, oh brothers, Backpedal, Backpedal! “What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Kali diflected with an easy laugh, “Oh, come now. I know how it is at your age. Surely there’s someone who’s...caught your eye?”

“Well, there is this one…” Weiss found herself saying before she slammed her mouth shut.

Kali’s grin had grown tenfold, “Do go on, Weiss.”

“Wait, what?” Blake interjected, “I’m sure I would have noticed  _ something _ , there’s no way  _ you _ had a crush and I didn’t know about it.”

Suddenly profoundly uncomfortable, Weiss snapped a glare at her golden-eyed teammate, “Perhaps it’s simply that you, contrary to popular belief, do  _ not  _ possess all seeing eyes, Belladonna.” And thank the brothers for that, because Kali’s leg had brushed up against Weiss’s again and she was now pitching an unflattering tent in her skirt. “Plus, it’s a rather recent development.”

It seemed being around her mother had some effect on Blake. She seemed more genuine, more open with her emotions. Disappointment was written plainly on her face, “Oh, you’ve  _ got _ to tell me this.”

Weiss parried, “It’s nothing important, Blake. Just a...flight of fancy, is all. Not even worth noting.” She desperately tried to believe that true.

“Maybe,” Kali purred, “But you kids are all doom-and-gloom. Not everything has to mean the world to be worth acting on, you know.”

Why was she looking at Weiss like that?

“After all, it never hurts to  _ indulge _ a bit now and then, doesn’t it? Not every crush has to end with one down on one knee. Sometimes, it can end just after one goes down on both knees!”

“ _ Mother!” _ Blake shouted, scandalized.

Weiss was inclined to agree, a blush running hotly across her face.

Kali, meanwhile, cackled madly, “Oh, you two should have seen your faces! That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in  _ years _ !”

Standing up from her seat and tugging her coat up over one elegant shoulder, Kali forced her chuckles down, “Ah, well, I do have to run, though. Weiss, I’d love to hear more of what you have to say, do you mind if Blake gives me your scroll number?”

Voice still thick and blush still on her face, Weiss managed to get out a, “Yes ma’am, that’s fine.”

Blake stood to follow her mother out, leaving Weiss alone with her tea. 

Before they left, though, Kali took a moment to rest a too-warm hand on Weiss’s shoulder, squeezing a bit  _ too _ familiarly, and remarked, “Seriously, though. Life is short. If you see an opportunity for a little fun soon, well, giving in isn’t always bad, Weiss. Remember,  _ Carpe Nates _ .” And she winked.

What in the world does  _ that _ mean?

Before the words could even go from her brain to her lips, Kali was gone. Twisting around in her seat, Weiss took a moment to watch. She hated to see Kali leave, but the way her hips sashayed left and right with each step, the way her dress clung to every curve she had...Weiss turned back around before she made a problem for herself.

Weiss frowned, looking down at her cup and remembering how Kali’s skin had felt against her own. How soft and warm she was. Remembering the spike of heat that had rushed to her gut when Kali Belladonna of all people had made a dirty joke. Weiss took a long drink from her cup, dispising the taste but hoping the bitterness would help wilt her erection under the table.

_ ‘Sometimes, it can end just after one goes down on both knees!’ _

Imagining Kali like that was almost concerningly easy. Down, bruising both her knees on the floor in front of Weiss, experienced mouth pulling her into the hot, wet cavern past her lips

_ Carpe Nates _ , she had said. What could that mean?  _ Carpe Nates… _ ? It was Ancient Mistrali, Weiss knew. Carpe. Nates. She’d heard the phrase  _ Carpe Diem  _ before, ‘Seize the Day’, but never  _ Carpe Nates _ . Seize the...Seize the what?

_ Nates….Nates…. _

Shelving the idea for now, Weiss took her leave, taking the time to leave a generous tip for the waitstaff.

**XXXXX**

It was not often that Weiss was bored. She was too busy, always too busy. Between class and training and studying and homework and the company, Weiss never had much time to be bored. Whenever the rare moment would come, it was almost immediately destroyed by the sisters of their team. Statistically speaking, it was very unlikely that, in a given week, Weiss would experience an elongated period of freetime wherein either Ruby, Yang, or Ruby  _ and _ Yang weren’t getting up to something. And probably co-opted Blake for it too, because for as much as she put on the airs of an aloof misanthrope, Blake seemed to have a real weak spot for those two (that Weiss  _ may _ share with her, loath as she was to admit it).

That was, of course, excluding the outlier events that one of them was injured, or out on a solo hunt, or a specifically-engineered scenario came to pass that intentionally cleared Weiss’s schedule. As was the case now.

Because Kali had invited her over.

Thankfully, she was staying on Beacon’s campus for the festival. Something Ozpin had offered to dignitaries and other important people, if Weiss had to guess. Beacon had living quarters for just this purpose. Much nicer than the student dorms, certainly. Still only one room, but furnished with a nicer bathroom and a small kitchenette.

It had been easy enough to find the room based on the number Kali had sent her. Sure, she’d wandered for a bit on the wrong floor (even after a year in Vale, she still wasn’t used to them calling the first floor the ‘ground’ floor, and the second floor the ‘first’ floor). That was only the start of her problems, though. Arriving at the room, Kali had failed to respond to any of her knocks. Some time later, a text had arrived.

  1. **Belladonna: I am** ** _so_** **sorry. Something urgent came up and I had to step out. Please do wait inside, though. The code for the door is 1469. I should be gone for a little over an hour, but help yourself to anything you find inside, the fridge is fully stocked!**



And that’s where Weiss found herself. Suddenly alone in Kali Belladonna’s bedroom. Unsupervised. 

She was a bit ashamed, really she was, but she couldn’t help it. 

It had been three days since their first meeting in the tea house. Three days, and not one of which hadn’t ended with Weiss on her back in her bed, choking down a moan as she wrung an orgasm out of herself with Kali in her mind. Those sly, clever eyes. That warm but knowing smile. The curves of her body and the softness of her skin. That ass that was evidently a Belladonna heirloom that just begged for Weiss’s hands. 

So many ways, her mind had conjured. So many dirty things. She’d seen Kali on her hands and knees, presenting herself for Weiss. She’d imagined Kali doing exactly what she’d joked about earlier, knelt down on the ground and servicing Weiss. She thrust between those soft,  _ soft _ breasts, in her mind's eye, coated Kali’s neck and face in her seed. 

Gods above she wanted Kali bad.

And now she was in Kali’s bedroom. Alone. Unsupervised. Unmonitored.

And Kali’s clothes….

She’d left a drawer cracked on the dresser the room came equipped with. Probably in her rush to leave. Weiss chewed her lip. Curiosity had driven her, almost immediately when she had entered the room. She’d peeked, and what she’d  _ seen _ …

No sense mincing words. That was Kali’s underwear drawer.

She’d just glanced, earlier. Just a peek. That’s all, really. Harmless.

But she couldn’t forget what she’d seen. 

Kali’s legs really were something special, Weiss thought. Blake’s were too, but it was more Blake’s butt that did it for Weiss (physically speaking of course, Weiss could appreciate her friend’s sexual characteristics without devaluing her as a person), but Kali? Gods above, Blake had some gorgeous legs, but Kalis went on for  _ miles _ . Long, strong, and that soft, smooth skin that Kali had.

It wasn’t hard for Weiss to imagine them around her head, soft thighs pressed against her ears, muffling the rich animal cries Kali made above her. 

Or maybe around her hips, clinging in her pleasure as Weiss thrust, gave Kali the best she could. 

Weiss shook her head, pulled a long drink from the bottle of water she’d found in Kali’s fridge. This was how she’d spent the past twenty minutes. Alternating between crushing boredom, curiosity, naked lust, and a touch of shame. Then back to boredom, and the cycle repeated.

Leaning back in the chair she’d found next to Kali’s bed, Weiss looked pensively down at the tent in her skirt. Gods above, she was hard. Lust burned slowly, low in her stomach. It pooled there, manifested as phantom movements of her hips. 

After a moment, her gaze flicked back up, back at that drawer. 

No, she couldn’t.

Looking away, her eyes caught on something else.

Surely there was no harm in just sitting on Kali’s bed, right?

After all, this chair was quite uncomfortable, being uncushioned wood.

After a moment’s consideration, Weiss got up and moved.

The bed was soft, high-quality sheets and blankets. It seemed to glow with a phantom-warmth of the person who slept in it, as foreign beds often did. Weiss’s eyes strayed again, back to that drawer.

Should she…?

No, she shouldn’t.

But maybe this would be fine…

Sighing, Weiss bit the bullet. Spinning slightly on her ass, she allowed herself to fall backwards, so that her head nestled into the pillow. It wasn’t one of Beacon’s, Kali must have brought it with her.

Curious, Weiss turned her head and breathed in. The faint scent of sandalwood and shea butter clung to the soft thing. Like a person possessed, Weiss filled her lungs with the scent. It was a pleasant one, Weiss would have to ask her what shampoo she used later. 

Brothers, this would be what she’d smell from behind Kali. Hunched over her, mounting her. Rutting, with her face pressed into Kali’s neck, chewing on her pulse. Her hair, her lotion and body oils, the cosmetics she used would struggle to cover up the smell of sweat, of sex. A cocktail of the senses, the smell, the taste, the sight, the sound…

Weiss felt her cock straining against her underwear.

Kali had such a  _ nice _ smile. Warm, but a bit cheeky. Sly and experienced. Weiss wondered what sort of smile she wore while she was being fucked. Would it be wide, greedy? Slight, controlling, but pleased? Wild, moaning and animalistic? What would her face do when she spread her legs?

Weiss felt her hand against her own cock, under her skirt, touching herself through her underwear.

Jerkily, she yanked her hand back. What did she think she was doing? Kali would be back any minute damnit!

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. _

Weiss, eager for the distraction, tugged her scroll from her pocket

  1. **Belladonna: I regret to say that this has grown into a whole ordeal. I will not be able to return for at least two more hours. You may stay and wait if you like, or leave and come back. It makes no odds to me, but I am looking forward to our chat, Miss Schnee. Do as you please.**



Weiss blinked dumbly at her phone for a moment.  _ Two hours? _ She would be gone for  _ two hours _ ? 

Typing back a reply, Weiss numbly tucked her scroll back into her belt pouch. Two hours. With free access to the room. Two hours to  _ do as she pleased _ .

Her eyes strayed back to the draw.

_ Fortune Favors the Bold _ .

Two swift steps brought her forward. Grabbing ahold of the handle of the drawer, she pulled it out.

The light from the room illuminated the contents much more clearly than the crack in the draw had earlier, and what she saw drained all the moisture from her mouth.

Briefly, her eyes snapped away from what she wanted to be looking at. Her training as a huntress forcing her to take a moment to register tha Kali kept a handgun in her underwear drawer. A Menagerian model, designed with modern technology but built into the framework of much older firearms. The weapon-art theory class Ruby took and often ranted about talked about these once. They showed the heritage of her people, their long-nomadic lifestyles forcing the faunus to adapt to unpredictable situations and assimilate foreign technologies, but never forgetting that which they’ve made for themselves. The same dust-based caseless projectiles Atlesian firearms favored, but built internal hand-crafted wooden architecture that mimicked older, flint-lock firearms. It’d make sense for Kali to carry one, of course, being a dignitary. She must have forgotten it when she left.

What was she doing? This was an invasion of privacy.

Swiftly taking two steps away from the now-open drawer, heart pounding in her chest, Weiss sucked in a breath.

She’d never do this in any other situation, what had gotten into her? 

She wasn’t thinking straight, she realised. The fire burning in her gut told her that, the way the smoke from it seemed to float up and cloud her mind. Without thinking, she pressed both hands down the front of her skirt, as if trying to hide her erection from someone who wasn’t there. All she succeeded in doing was pressing her cock down against her right leg, making her even more aware of it’s low, burning heat against the cool flesh of her inner thigh.

The friction felt good though, so good. She could imagine how much better Kali’s hands would feel against it though. Weiss  _ had  _ felt them the other day. When Kali had laid her hand on her shoulder. Soft, but firm. Confident and experienced in the way only years could make you.

Gods above she even remembered  _ that _ in such detail. Why? Why was every single detail Weiss had observed in Kali so heavily ingrained in her mind? 

Of course, the answer was simple. Weiss wanted Kali, wanted her bad. Wanted to share a bed with her more than she wanted anything else.

Everything about her spoke to  _ something _ within Weiss, carnally or otherwise. Weiss was no stranger to wanting people, but it’d never been anything this strong, this...intoxicating before.

But by the stars above, the idea of Kali on her knees before Weiss, hand wrapped around Weiss’s cock. Pumping, slowly, firmly. Looking up at every twitch of Weiss’s face with that low, knowing smile on her lips as she effortlessly, dexterously brough Weiss to her breathless, heated climax.

She could see it, Kali feeling her pulse in her grip, hearing Weiss’s gasps as she came past the point of no return. See Kali leaning in, just a hair, to make sure all of Weiss’s release had somewhere nice and propper to land…

She had to see. Just a single look. Harmless.

One hand still pushing against her cock through her skirt, Weiss took a step forward. This time when she looked down, she ignored the gun and let her eyes linger.

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Weiss didn’t know what she was expecting. Something modest, perhaps. A few pairs of panites, a few bras, maybe some other effects. Standard things. Largely, that was accurate. A small, disorganized pile of cloth, probably hastily moved from a suitcase rested in there. By and large, that was most of what Kali had.

_ Most _ .

Because, for some unholy reason, attop the pile was a single, perfectly laid out thong. 

A deep brown color, little more than a lace triangle with three straps.

Oh gods above, it wouldn’t cover  _ anything _ . The string would run right between Kali’s ass cheeks, leaving tight, olive skin completely exposed. Round, tight flesh open and free for Weiss hand’s to cup and squeeze and spank. She reached out, slowly. Her hand shook.

This is too far.

Stepping back from the drawer, Weiss groaned high in her throat. She couldn’t believe it. Not only did Kali have a  _ thong _ , she deemed it an important enough item to take on a visit to Vale! Gods, the way it would caress her curves, how  _ very _ little it would hide. From the front, it came so low that just a  _ slight _ misalignment, just a small tug, would leave her completely exposed.

Gods above, with Kali’s so-wide hips it would be  _ tight _ too. The elastic straps digging into her flesh, causing it to dimple just slightly. Not enough to be painful, but perhaps enough to be just a bit uncomfortable to wear for a long period of time. Add another, slight motivation to take them  _ off _ . 

She sat down heavily on Kali’s bed again, and for a second could imagine the other woman laid out on it. Languid, lounging. Arms above her head and long, long legs slowly shifting over each other, relishing the soft plushness of the bedsheets against skin. Wearing that skimpy thong.

_ Only _ that skimpy thong.

Tugging up the hem of her skirt, Weiss hooked her thumb in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, sliding them off of her legs and letting them drop to the floor. The sudden touch of free air against her cock made her gasp, and the palm of her hand gripping it and pumping turned it into a pleased moan.

_ What are you doing? _

Jerking her hand away, whining at the loss of contact, Weiss felt herself on a precipice.

She was so  _ close _ to snapping. Doing something she may well regret and may well be wrong. Pushing a boundary.

Weiss  _ liked _ pushing boundaries.

But not like this, surely. This was an invasion of privacy.

Or...was it?

_ “Seriously, though. Life is short. If you see an opportunity for a little fun soon, well, giving in isn’t always bad, Weiss.” _

Had she..meant for this to happen?

Maybe if Weiss just let go and did what she wouldn’t admit to wanting to do, she would actually be heeding Kali’s advice.

No, Brothers no, stop Weiss. 

Desperately fighting herself, Weiss rationalized that Kali, a  _ world leader _ , would never have intended that. Surely it was just coincidental that her underwear drawer had been left open, that something had come up too suddenly for Kali to cancel their appointment but still left Weiss alone in the room for two hours. Surely her advice hadn’t truly been  _ that _ pointed…

...Right?

She needed a distraction.

Anything to take her mind off of the image of that racy little number in Kali’s draw wrapped tightly around the older woman’s hips and pressed snuggly in the crack her gorgeous ass and against the wet heat of her cunt.

_ Carpe Nates _ .

That’s it, figure that out. A puzzle. A mystery. Of course, just figure it out.

Okay, Weiss, what could that mean? _Carpe Nates._ _Carpe Diem_ meant seize the day, so _Carpe_ means Seize. But _Nates_? What could _Nates_ mean? _Carpe Diem_ is in Old Mistrali, so presumably the phrase Kali used was also in the same dead language.

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss pulled up a generic language translator from the internet. From her knowledge of Ancient Mistali, she knew that the language didn’t have the same sentence structure as Valean (which had become Remnant’s standard language after the Great War). The generally nonlinear sentence structure and nonspecific word definitions meant the meaning of the sentences had to be figured from context clues.  _ Carpe Diem _ , for instance, didn’t literally mean ‘Seize the Day’, but rather  _ Carpe _ meant ‘take’ or ‘hold’ or ‘take control of’ or ’pick up’.  _ Diem _ was a word for a single day. So,  _ Carpe Diem _ was extrapolated to mean ‘Take control of or hold a single day’, which could be then distilled down into it’s Valean counterpart phrase, ‘Seize the Day’.

So she just needed to know what  _ Nates  _ meant. This was good. Completely unsexy thoughts. Deciphering a dead language. She could do that. She could feel her loins cooling already. Like a cold shower for the brain.

Taking her web-browser owned language translator, Weiss punched in her languages. In the left column, she selected ‘Mistrali (Ancient)’, and in the right she selected ‘Valean (Standard, post-war)’.

Okay, now just to punch in this word and the mystery would be solved. Then she could spend the rest of her time waiting for Kali reviewing what she knew of Remnant’s Lingual history.

N-A-T-E-S

A little spinning icon appeared to signify the program processing. Seize the what, what was Kali telling her to take hold of, grab, or seize?

With a near-silent  _ bing _ , her scroll revealed the answer.

‘Buttocks’

_ Carpe Nates _ , Kali had said.  _ Carpe _ meaning to take hold of, and  _ Nates _ meaning…buttocks.

She’d said to take hold of the ass.

And then winked.

And then sashayed away, Weiss eyes glued to the swaying of her hips.

She wondered if Kali had been wearing that thong yesterday. If maybe, she got some kind of illicit thrill in going to such an important meeting in a skintight dress with the skimpiest thing in her wardrobe hidden away under her skirt. That would explain it being atop the pile in her drawer, if she had only worn it for an hour at lunch it wouldn’t have been dirtied enough to warrant going into the hamper, perhaps. It would also explain the lack of a panty line Weiss had quietly noticed during their meeting, something so barely-there wouldn’t show much.

It might be a little fantastical, that Kali wouldn’t put a pair of underwear she had taken off into a dirty-clothes hamper or bag, but in Weiss’s lust-addled mind it made perfect sense. And the notion that that lacy thing had been nestled snugly between Kali’s thighs at their meeting, pressed right against that velvet-slick tunnel.

Weiss broke.

Standing up, one hand never leaving her cock, Weiss staggered over to the drawer. Her hands still shook, but with lust and adrenaline instead of nervousness. She ran her finger across it first, gingerly. Felt the soft, delicate cloth. 

She tugged it out of the drawer and was back on Kali’s bed in an instant.

Splayed out lewdly on the bed, Weiss lost herself to the fog of her lust. She imagined Kali above her, burying her hands in Weiss’s pale silver locks, the white hair that was so symbolic of the Schnee family. Thighs on either side of Weiss’s face, tugging Weiss up into the apex of her thighs, racy little thong, barely more than a scrap of cloth, all that was between Weiss and the soft labia and rich honey hidden beneath.

Weiss’s left hand pumped along her shaft desperately, her skirt pulled up, her dexterous fingers playing along every sensitive bundle of nerves she knew of. She pressed her stolen piece of cloth into her face and wished Kali was inside of them right now. 

The image set Weiss ablaze as she breathed in, filled her lungs with the smell of the cloth, the hint of Kali’s scent that clung to the pair of underwear. Of Kali, sitting backwards on Weiss’s face, lowering her wide, gorgeous hips down. Giving Weiss access to those soft, rich folds between her legs. She could taste it against her lips now. Kali would sit backwards, with her ass towards Weiss’s eyes. That way she could watch Weiss work with her hands. Pumping her cock as Kali rode her face for all the pleasure the Schnee could give her. When the fire burned hotter and Kali began to lose herself to the moaning, wild pleasure of their encounter, she might lean forward, eyes fixated on the turgid shaft before her. A thought would enter her mind, a sly smirk on her lips with that same almost-motherly warmth behind it as she’d lean forward. She’d replace Weiss’s clumsy, lust-addled jerks with her own confident, steady grip. Show Weiss how to hand her cock  _ properly _ .

**XXXXX**

Kali huffed as she stomped down the hallway. First, her security detail had made such a fuss on her scroll, claiming that there was a security breach that couldn’t be discussed over scroll. Then, they proceeded to drag out what was literally a software patch to their scrolls into an hour-long lecture about cyber-security. It was only by throwing her weight around as the person who  _ signed their paychecks _ that she was able to coerce them to wrap the impromptu meeting early.

She swore, she trusted them with her life, but by the twin brothers they frustrated her sometimes. They’d been opposed to coming to Vale at all, saying how much of a risk it was for her to leave Menagerie nowadays, but she’d be  _ damned _ before she missed a chance to see her daughter in person again. Plus, she got to attend the Vytal festival. She’d never gotten to do that before, when she was a kid the Faunus weren’t really allowed in the arena. 

Oh, legally, sure. There were no  _ laws _ that said they couldn’t attend the festival meant to celebrate Remnant’s unity, but writing on a piece of paper in the capital didn’t affect anything when you were getting glassed in an alley.

She breathed out, trying to let the tension out of her shoulders, feeling the weight of the fur jacket that marked her as Menagerie’s Chieftess. This was why she was where she was, to try and make the world a better place. Not just for the Faunus, but for everyone. And thanks to her daughter, she might have just found a bit of hope where she’d never expected to find it: in a Schnee.

Still, it was stressful work, and it never ended. It rode on her shoulders, sometimes. Made the world seem a bit harder, a bit greyer. It was good to see her daughter again, let herself relax a bit. She took release wherever she could find it these days.

Which brought her back to the previous few days.

Heh.

Weiss Schnee. Such an interesting person, Blake had found. Kali had dealt with Schnees before, and had never been surprised by them. She’d not dealt directly with Jacques or Willow Schnee before, but had met their daughter once, and handled their handiwork many a time.

Winter had been what Kali expected to come from the fusion of a Schnee and the Atlesian Military. A characteristically cold and severe character. Very short, very to-the-point. She’d had an independence to her, though, a sort of nobility.

Weiss though, she was different altogether. She burned with this lively spark that Kali had absolutely  _ not _ been expecting. Polite to a fault, sure, but when Kali had pressed, Weiss had pushed back. Secure in the knowledge that she wanted to do good and willing to prove it through her words and, from what Blake had said about her, through her actions as well.

Plus, she was so  _ sweet _ .

That she most certainly  _ hadn’t _ been expecting. The way she sat straight up in her seat, the polite laughs and kind chatter they’d had around their table the other day. The way she choked down her tea black, as if she was too shy to ask for some cream or sugar, pretending to like it so as to not offend the others at the table.

The way she  _ blushed, _ too.

Even now, Kali couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself. Poor thing, blame it on the Atlas cold and clouds, but her skin was white as snow. Even the hard blushes would only color Kali’s cheeks when she was embarrassed, but on Weiss? My, the girl practically  _ glowed _ .

She was obviously inexperienced in a lot of ways, had probably grown up in a very cold and repressive household if Jacques and Willow Schnee’s reputations were anything to go by. A sad thing to be sure (though it spoke to her character that she still came out of that home with fire in her chest), but beneficial in some ways.

She’d  _ thought _ the kids nowadays were more crude and freewilled, but she supposed either she was wrong or Weiss hadn’t gotten the memo. All it took was one naughty joke and Weiss had gone up like Beacon Tower! 

She was so responsive to touches too. Kali hadn’t exactly wrapped her in a hug, but even the hand-to-the-shoulder she’d offered had Weiss pressing into her grip. Probably touch-starved too, what with how she’d dodged the question about dating.

Maybe Kali could change that a bit on her visit. Nothing much, but maybe the girl could do with some motherly advice. That’s one of the reasons she’d invited her over earlier, to a private place. She wasn’t gonna corner her, but maybe without the prying ears she’d be more open to talk about things.

Just because she led Menagerie didn’t mean she stopped being who she was. Being a mother came first to her personality.

She sighed again, though. She’d been looking forward to their conversation, but Weiss had never responded to her text that she was on her way back. She didn’t blame her, the security team had told her she’d be stuck in that meeting for two hours. No matter how patient Weiss was, suddenly pushing their appointment back two hours would be galling. Given her lack of a response, she’d probably gone home by now. It  _ was _ getting to be a bit late, almost supper time. Even if in reality she’d only been gone for forty minutes, she just hoped Weiss would be willing to reschedule.

Punching in the scroll code for her door, Kali cracked it open carefully. The hinges had squeaked last time at a pitch that, to her ears, set her teeth on edge, so she was careful to avoid that this time. Though, a rather...odd noise registered in her ears as soon as the door was cracked.

Quiet, quick,  _ harsh _ pants. 

Immediately, she worried that Weiss was hurt. Her instincts kicked in, both from being in violent situations and from raising a child, and she immediately sought out her guest with her eyes, a shout of worry almost at her lips.

Only to be silenced by what she saw.

Weiss was in her bed, her skirt pushed up and her underwear on the floor. With one hand, she pushed her knuckle against her teeth, and the other…

Where...where those her panties?

Blinking once, more than a little shocked, Kali looked closer. Yeah, that was her lace thong, wrapped around Weiss cock as she pumped it up and down along her length.

Her immediate response was indignation, and a little bit of insult.

After all, here she was on her way back, reflecting on Weiss’s good moral character. She’d been  _ proud _ that Weiss had managed to come out of the Schnee household as kind as she had. And that same girl who had surprised her two days ago had taken advantage of Kali’s trust in her and was now  _ masturbating _ in  _ her bed _ .

With her underwear no less!

A shout was once again on her lips, but this one to put a halt to what Weiss was doing and give her a good talking-to about respecting other people’s things.

Only, it was silenced too, as she realized in some deep, dirty part of herself, she didn’t want Weiss to stop.

Instead, for a second or two, she watched through the crack in the door. 

Weiss turned her head into Kali’s pillow, moaning quietly to herself. Her body was stretched taught on the bed, boots hanging off the side. Every other pump of her wrist was accompanied by a shallow thrust of her hips.

It sent a little jolt of something down between Kali’s legs.

Those were  _ her _ panties, and Weiss was using them as a masturbation aid.  _ Her _ pillow, that Weiss was pressing her face into, using to muffle her pleasured moans.  _ Her _ bed she was lounging on, working herself over. 

Well, sort of on that last one. It wasn’t the bed she slept in every night, but it was the bed she’d stayed in for the past week.

Still.

Despite the violation of her boundaries, something about the sight…

“Kaliiii...”

_ Oh _ .

Mm, it’d been a  _ long _ time since she’d felt like this. Not since Ghira died, really. Many nights spent alone with her hands and her toys back home didn’t compare to her late husband. She missed Ghira for more reasons than she could count, but had long since finished mourning him. Now, when she missed him it was for more practical reasons. Reasons like her cold bed at night, fire in her gut from a saucy novel that none of her advisors knew she read. Rubbing herself until she found release just didn’t...didn’t  _ do _ it for her like bouncing in his lap until he creamed her did.

Her job wasn’t really conducive to dating, either. No one would ‘date’ the Chieftess, even the notion was absurd.

Gods above, it’d been so long since she’d seen someone so visibly hard for her with her own two eyes.

And, for all that her rational brain wanted her to not abide by Weiss’s misstep, she couldn’t deny the face that seeing Weiss spread out on her bed was... _ hot _ .

Admitting it made her strangely giddy. It was like she was twenty again, Brothers. All high on her heat (metaphorically speaking, faunus didn’t really go into heat unless their trait involved the reproductive system), and prowling the streets looking for a partner. Stumbling on a handsome and kindhearted revolutionary who just so happened to be built just perfectly for pinning her down and plowing her silly.

But she wasn’t twenty anymore. Wasn’t wild and carefree. She had experience, responsibilities.  _ Years _ . She couldn’t just try and jump Weiss’s bones...could she?

No, but she could use her experience to her advantage. And maybe help Weiss adjust a little better socially too. Two birds with one stone. She’d be doing Weiss a favor, anyway, giving her a nice warm body to play with. If Kali got off on it, well….

Still though, the sight before her was delectable in and of itself. Glancing up and down the hallway and seeing that it was clear, Kali let herself go again.

She licked at her lips and pushed her hand through the slit in her dress by her thigh. Hiking up her skirts a bit, she pressed her index and ring finger into her panties and muffled a moan. Gods, she was  _ soaked _ . She focused on Weiss’s package, her wrist bobbing up and down its length. A moment of mental measure caused a near-silent gasp to come from her lips. My, the girl was  _ big _ for her size. She wouldn’t know for sure until she got it in her hands, but she must be at  _ least _ as big as Ghira was.

She took a few minutes to herself, watching Weiss moan and writhe on her bed, voyeuristic thrill almost enough to tempt Kali into pushing herself all the way. 

But no, there were better...tools at hand for this than her own fingers. Before she drew her hand out, she made sure her panties were nice and soaked through (they would need to be for what she had planned), before pushing them aside and taking a second to plunge her fingers in. She relished in the stretch for a moment before drawing them out, content in the knowledge that she was pre-prepared for what she was about to get.

Before she pushed the door open, a thought occurred to her. She pulled out her scroll and quickly snapped a picture of the moaning Schnee on her bed, jerking off into her panties. Just insurance, in case Weiss didn’t accept her advance and tried to pull something. 

Then, licking her chops like the cougar her faunus traits made her so similar to, she took a step into the bedroom, letting something dark red and saucy enter her voice, “My _ , my _ , what have we here?”   
  


**XXXXX**

Weiss was, in a sense, dead to the world. Fog clouded her mind, hot and humid and pink. Through it she saw the most vivid images of her imagination. Her left hand pumped along her cock, and her lips pressed with desperate force against the knuckles of her right hand.

The feeling of touching herself was not exactly a new sensation (though it wasn’t something Weiss often indulged in), but the novel texture of the small piece of cloth in her hand and the knowledge of what  _ exactly _ she was pressing flush against her heated flesh set her alight.

Gasping a harsh breath to accompany the sharp jolt of pleasure rushing up her spine, Weiss felt her hips hump up into the air, seeing Kali before her in her mind’s eye. Legs spread, palms pressed flat against Weiss’s stomach, bouncing,  _ bouncing _ . Soft, soft lips opening with heated breath, speaking out in a deep husk-

“My,  _ my _ , what have we here?”

Now, one does not simply transcribe the type of emotion she felt at that moment. The vagueness of fantasy suddenly giving way to the ice-cold sharpness of reality. The sudden regret and realization of a mistake contrasted harshly against the consuming arousal swimming, burning in the pit of her gut.

Well, one can not hope to transcribe it, but Weiss made a valiant attempt to put it into words. Roughly shoving her skirt down to hide herself, Weiss squeaked out a simple but effective, “Shit.”

Her skirt did little to hide her, as the fear and sudden pounding of her heart did little to soften her cock, which tented her skirt visibly even as Weiss tried to press it against her leg to hide it away.

“And what,” Kali asked, cocking her hip and placing a single hand there, flesh exposed by a window in her dress, “do you think you’re doing?”

Apologies already on her lips, Weiss’s response was, “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” A sentiment that was somewhat undermined by the fact that Kali’s panties were still wrapped around Weiss’s cock.

The older woman made a show of glancing down at the hard-to-miss erection before cocking her head to the side and resting her cheek on the palm of her other hand. “It looks like you know exactly what came over you.”

Dread filled Weiss, immediately. She’d tried so  _ hard _ to make a good impression on Kali. To show that her name didn’t define who she was, that she was someone Kali could trust. All that work, dashed because of a single mistake, a single slip into lust. 

Maybe she could salvage...something from this, anything, “I’m so sorry, I just - This doesn’t - I didn’t mean any disrespect, I just...lost myself! I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry, there must be…” She gulped, voice thick with fear and residual arousal, trying to summon some level of tact, “I don’t want this mistake to damage our professional relationship!”

Kali leaned a bit harder into her hand, pinky finger tapping her lips thoughtfully for a second. “Disrespect…” She hummed thoughtfully, taking a step closer, “Whether you meant it or not, Miss Schnee, you have disrespected me.”

The dread swirled more violently in her gut, ice-cold and chilling. Weiss watched Kali advance with bated breath.

“But not by this, by toying with yourself in _my_ _bed_ …”

What, what on Remnant could she-

She was moving closer.

Each step was accompanied by a sashay. Slipping her purple fur overcoat from her shoulders, she tossed it over the chair Weiss had been sitting in earlier. Weiss watched the movement before looking back to the approaching matriarch with a gulp.

“Not everything has to be life-or-death Miss Schnee. That’s what I always hate about Atlas’s courts. You have to be an automaton. One mistake, one showing of  _ humanity _ , and it ruins your reputation forever.”

What...was she on about? She wasn’t wrong, but she seemed to be leading somewhere, and Weiss wasn’t sure if she liked where it was going. Her slow, methodical steps unnerved her. Briefly, she glanced back at Kali's underwear drawer, where she knew Kali’s gun lie. But no, she wasn’t going for that. She was coming right at Weiss.

“Even the most simple and base of a human’s urges are seen as shameful. It’s absurd, really. Were it an Atlesian who saw you staring lust down their top at the teahouse, you’d have been ruined.”

Oh, Brothers, she  _ had _ noticed.

Wait, if she had noticed, why was she so…

A single knee pressed against the bed, indenting the mattress.

Golden eyes seemed to burn into Weiss’s, “So yes, you’ve disrespected me, but not for simply acting as comes naturally to a person your age…”

Her hand found the mattress too, supporting some of her weight. Weiss’s heart rate elevated, pounding blood through her veins and sending a rush of something excited down between her legs.

“But instead, by  _ lying _ to me, by hiding this away from me.”   
  


Her other hand met the mattress, followed by her other knee. Weiss heard her sandals slip from her feet and clatter onto the ground. Kali advanced, crawling over the sheets with a predatory gleam in her eye.

“You can make it up to me, though,” her voice was dark and rich, like red velvet, confident, comfortable, “By being honest with me.”

Oh. Oh,  _ no _ .

She was close now, arms straddling Weiss’s thighs and moving up, closer, closer.

Weiss wondered if she was going to close the distance, kiss her.

Instead, she slipped past, her face scant inches from Weiss’s. Close enough that Weiss could feel her hot breath against her ear, smell the soft scent of her hair so much more strongly than she could off of the pillow.

“Oh, sweety, it’s so obvious what you want. You were  _ so _ enamoured by my panties, it just won't do for you to use that old pair. After all…” There was the sound of shuffling cloth outside of Weiss’s field of view, and she could hear the smirk in her voice, “Don’t you think it would be much better  _ fresh?” _

Weiss’s eyes blew wide when Kali’s hand slipped back in front of Weiss’s eyes, a pair of deep purple, lacy panties dangling from her thumb. They were  _ soaked _ .

Bringing them closer, Weiss felt her blood pressure rise, pounding in her veins. Just an inch from her face, Kali held them, so close that the rich, musky scent registered. It alighted something deep and animal in Weiss, and her breath deepened.

“And if you lie again, maybe those pictures I took end up in the paper tomorrow?”

Oh, the clever little minx!

“You  _ wouldn’t _ ,” Weiss threatened back, but the fire in her voice was somewhat dulled but the hard throbbing of arousal between her legs and the naked lust on her face.

Kali had the nerve to  _ giggle _ , “I would, but I don’t think that will be a problem, will it?”

_ Carpe Nates _ .

Weiss broke. Her hands snapped into action, drawing up and roughly grabbing both soft cheeks of Kali’s ass through her dress.

_ “Oh!” _ Kali gasped, an adorable little shock showing on her face at Weiss’s boldness.

“How long were you watching me through the door?” Weiss asked, wondering how much of that time had been spent with her hand between her legs. 

A warm but lurid grin spread across the older woman’s lips as she rocked back into Weiss’s grip, “A few minutes. You were putting on  _ quite _ the show, young lady.”

Gods, her ass was so  _ soft _ . Plus, with so much give that Weiss felt like she could just sink her hands into it. She roughly squeezed the flesh, pulling Kali towards her and drawing another gasp from Kali.

The sodden panties slipped from Kali’s grip and landed on Weiss’s shoulder, bare as she’d shed her bolero some time ago. Oh, Kali was  _ really _ turned on, wasn’t she? The lace stuck to Weiss’s shoulder, stretched sticky, glistening strings across her skin. Curious, Weiss shifted her left hand, pressing into the long skirt of Kali’s dress, she traced the curve of her ass inwards through the cloth until she found the point where Kali’s legs met. Pressing in, Weiss cupped the apex in the whole of her hand, to a delighted gasp from the woman above her. Gods, she was  _ radiating _ heat.

“Oh! So  _ eager _ , that’s more like it!” Kali praised, rutting her hips back and biting her lip prettily.

Still, a burning question needed to be answered, “Why-” Weiss tried, before swallowing, “Why are you doing this?”

Kali let out a little noise, somewhere between amused and exasperated, “Oh, you kids are all so  _ serious _ . Not everything needs a grand reason, not every action is done to work an angle.”

She nuzzled -  _ nuzzled _ \- the flesh of Weiss’s neck and explained, “The reason  _ why _ I’m doing this is because I haven’t had sex in  _ years _ and I want someone to plow my fields! Simplest thing in the world!”

Weiss couldn’t help it, “And you want...me?”

Kali pulled her head back to meet Weiss’s eyes for a moment. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and then, with the same casually experienced way one would select a ripe fruit from a basket, she slipped one hand under Weiss’s skirt and began to pump her cock.

Instantly Weiss’s body went rigid, the firm grip and gentle movements sliding against her flesh and shfiting the painties she still had wrapped around her shaft electrifying her. She gasped, pleasure written plainly across her face.

It felt even larger in her hand, and had a good shape. It filled her hand quite nicely, and both the girth and the length Kali liked. She could feel it throb in her palm, each pound of Weiss’s heart bringing a fresh rush of heated blood. Slipping lower, trailing her fingers delicately along the flesh, she cupped Weiss’s balls, feeling their heft in her hands. A hum purred in the back of her throat, yes, this would  _ do _ . This would do  _ nicely _ . After spending a moment appraising Weiss’s cock, Kali announced, “Yes, your dick will do the job just fine!”

It was torture when Kali let go of her. A small spike of pleasure followed as, with her hand leaving she took back her panties too. Weiss couldn’t help but roll her hips, chasing after Kali’s soft, sure touch.

“So, what do you say, Miss Schnee?” She said, suddenly so, so  _ close  _ to Weiss' face. She shifted, and cloth rustled for a moment, before Weiss felt something brush against her lower belly.

Hazarding a glance down, she froze.

The hem of Kali’s dress. It was the hem of her dress. It had been moved up past Weiss’s hips. It still hid Kali from view, but as Kali shifted her hips, Weiss felt something unmistakable. Soft,  _ hot _ ,  _ wet _ flesh against the sensitive skin of her cock. Pressing right there, so close she could feel the head of her penis  _ just _ beginning to part Kali’s folds.

She chewed her lip, the only thing stopping them from fucking being the muscles of Kali’s thighs holding her aloft. It was such an  _ intoxicating _ feeling, the precipice. The moment right before she got what she’d wanted since she first laid eyes on the woman.

A bit of sass was in her voice then, and she swayed her hips, rubbing the slick flesh against Weiss’s member teasingly, “Wanna give Momma Belladonna what she wants?”

As if she had forgotten it, Weiss remembered that this was Blake’s  _ mom _ . The mother of one of her best friends above her, with her skirts hiked up and legs straddling Weiss’s hips.

That slick, inviting channel Weiss was just scant inches from spearing into belonged to Blake’s  _ mom _ . 

Her grip tightened on Kali’s ass, and she  _ thrust _ .

“ _ Oooohhh! _ ” Kali moaned, feeling herself  _ finally _ get penetrated for the first time since she was young enough to be carded for alcohol. Weiss, overeager and seeing hearts, hadn’t attempted to pace it out at all, didn’t try and ease Kali into it even a  _ little _ . Just held on tight, drug Kali down, and  _ hilted _ .

The feeling was enough to force the breath from Kali’s lungs, the raw pleasure lighting up long-dormant nerves. Gods, she needed to get boned more often!

Weiss wasn’t fairing much better. Kali’s snatch clung to her like a velvet glove. Her years out of practice meant she was tighter than most women her age, but she wasn’t a vice like a virgin. Her experience showed here too, as the soft, slick folds embraced Weiss softly, like the hug of a mother, coincidentally.

Sweat already beaded on her forehead, “You know, when Blakey first told me about you, I didn’t think this would be how our talk went.”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh at that, “What, is this not how you discuss politics in Menagerie?” To emphasize her point, Weiss rolled her hips, eliciting an adorable little yelp from the older woman.

“You joke but, mmm,” She paused for breath, “ It’s said in the olden days that these things were worked out in the bedchambers as much as they were in the council hall.”

“Maybe there is something worth learning from our elders after all.”

A hand pressed into Weiss’s stomach, softly but firmly. It was only at the feeling did Weiss realize she’d been rolling her hips, trying to thrust without any space to do so. “There’s always things you can learn from the previous generations, Weissy.” She chewed her lip, but her eyes blazed with something hot and amused. “First of all, you can’t just sit still, but raw movement isn’t enough, either. You aren’t an animal and neither am I. You must have  _ rhythm _ .” Something flashed in her eyes as she looked down at Weiss, skirt billowing as she raised up, the fine cloth hiding the way Weiss’s cock slowly,  _ slowly _ slid out of the slick velvety sleeve of Kali’s welcoming vagina. “Allow me to  _ demonstrate. _ ”

And then she started to bounce.

Rocking back with the pleasure instinctively, Kali moaned a delicious sound as she bounced up and down in Weiss’s lap, clothes and hair billowing and hair bobbing rhythmically. The ears atop her head flicked in pleasure as Weiss groaned bellow her, back arching to make sure Kali had as much access to her cock as she could.

Weiss’s hands fastened around Kali’s hips, not so much guiding her movements and encouraging, begging her to continue them. Her skin was warm between the slits in her dress, and her legs were almost completely bare as the skirt’s front and back halves were increasingly drawn forward between Kali’s legs.

Every bounce had Weiss’s nearly completely exposed for a second before Kali’s came down with all of her weight. The angle was  _ perfect _ , the kind of perfection that only comes with repeated practice, and the sensation of Kali’s body refusing to yield except in  _ one _ place as Weiss’s hard, hard shaft penetrated her was something Weiss would dream of until she lie in the grave.

The penetration was  _ delicious _ , and Kali was very vocal in her appreciation.

“It’s like - music of - the body!” Kali explained between bounces, “You have - to keep - rhythm!”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Was all Weiss could offer in return for the lesson.

“But music - gets boring - without - variation!”

And with that she rocked forward, eyes screwed shut in naked pleasure, braced her hands on Weiss’s chest, and  _ doubled the tempo _ .

This new angle worked her legs less, as she didn’t have to move her whole body. She just needed to lean forward and bounce her rear up and down. Kali wasn’t blind to her family’s  _ heirlooms _ , she knew what of her assets were the most useful. The Belladonna women had always been graced with wide, child-bearing hips, and this position served to emphasize her ass. The fact that the frenetic movement also caused her to pop a tit out helped.

Weiss, though she lacked the experience to truly understand, grasped the concept instinctively. She shoved her hands under Kali’s skirt to take two fistfulls of her bare ass, spreading her cheeks and doing her best to show her appreciation for Kali’s efforts.

“Miss! Miss Bella- Kali, I’m getting!” Weiss’s usual tact and attention to her annunciation was gone, but the message came across. “Where?!”

Kali  _ purred _ , “You  _ kids _ , always so silly. Where do you  _ think _ , Miss Schnee? You’re inside me for a reason.”

Desperately pawing at her, Weiss gasped rawin the back of her throat, hips engaging and thrusting up to meet Kali’s final, forceful  _ drop _ .

With her hands she pulled Kali’s wide, warm hips down, and with her own hips she pushed  _ up _ as if trying to make sure Kali didn’t pull back, didn’t make any distance.

She wouldn’t, of course, but she loved just how  _ desperate _ Weiss was between her legs.

And then, balls pressed flush against Kali’s lips, Weiss  _ came _ .

_ Oh _ it had been so, so  _ long _ since she’d been creampied, she’d almost forgot how  _ wonderful _ it was. The feeling of a cock so deep in her, of the utterly  _ filthy  _ feeling of that hot, sticky warmth pooling deep in her womb. It brought back happy memories of the night Blake was conceived, the one time Kali had actually been properly  _ bred _ .

Weiss was fairing even worse beneath her, gasping for air as she pressed inside that slick, engulfing, but oh-so  _ soft _ heat. Kali’s pussy accepted her as deep as she could reach, spread out for her, and milked her dry. The pleasure was like fire burning every nerve and synapse in her brain, so raw and animalistic. She did her best, subconsciously trying to pump every last  _ drop _ she could into Kali’s womb, trying to fill her, wanting to see her seed leaking out.

It wasn’t enough.

Something in Weiss gave way, and a glyph appeared between them.

“What the,  _ ooh! _ ” Kali cried as she was suddenly forced back off of Weiss’s cock. Her hands were all over her immediately, twisting her body around until she was on all fours and roughly tugging up the skirt of Kali’s dress.

Once the shock wore off, Kali smiled. She crossed her arms under her head and rested her cheek on them, peering back over her shoulders. The position, with her knees planted firmly and her head down near the bed caused her back to arch. It’d been just as long since she’d last  _ presented _ for someone. That she could feel Weiss’s release leaking down her thighs only added to the lurid thrill. “Mmh, already read for round two I see? Ah, the virility of Youth.”

Weiss’s heart skipped a beat as she looked down, finally, _ finally _ seeing a Belladonna’s ass in the bare.

It was perfectly heart-shaped, taught as a bowstring despite Kali’s age. The olive color of her skin gave way to something a shade lighter, a tan line from whatever bikini Kali wore on the beaches in Menagerie. Her fingers sank into the flesh, soft as Weiss remembered. It pooled between her fingers, and Weiss suddenly felt the urge to sink her teeth into it. An idea for later. She focused.

Using her tight grip, she spread Kali’s ass apart. She could see her pussy now, the angle had been blocked by the curve of Kali’s magnificent ass. It was a pretty color, a shade darker than Kali’s skin on the outside, but turning to a pretty pink going deeper. It was smattered in a glistening, thick lubricant, and from between the petals leaked a thick white liquid, dripping virile and slow like molasses.  _ I did that _ , she thought, amazed,  _ I put that inside of her. _

“I want to…” Weiss said, before sucking in a steadying breath, “I don’t want to use your…” Brothers, she couldn’t even say ‘pussy’ or ‘vagina’. She’d just fucked it, and she couldn’t even say it’s name. “Can I...?” giving up on words, Weiss showed what she wanted through action. Regretfully releasing one cheek (but enjoying the sight of it snapping back into its natural position with a jiggle), Weiss took hold of her slick cock and pressed it right against the pucker at the center of Kali’s ass.”

The cool liquid and the burning flesh shocked Kali as it pressed against an unexpected place. The feeling set alight something hot and submissive in Kali, and she pressed closer to the bed, pushing her ass more towards Weiss, “Oh, you want me  _ there _ .”

She didn’t know why she opened her mouth, but the words were spilling out before she could stop them, “Sorry, it’s just that I always wanted to do it to Blake’s, so…”

Kali couldn’t help but snort her laughter, “I’m face-down in bed and you’re on my back, and you bring up my  _ daughter _ ?”

Licking her dry lips and eyeing how Kali’s flesh indented where the head of her cock pressed in with just a bit of force, she said, “Sorry,” insincerely.

Kali hummed, “I don’t blame you, it’s certainly one of the family’s best  _ assets _ . Many an argument has been won with that ass.”

Pressing in just a bit, just slightly too little force to penetrate, “I, uh, don’t know the...how?”

Kali moaned at the pressure, and licked her lips, “Just press in. Just like you did with my pussy, but slower. Ease into it at first but don’t be afraid to fuck me. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll tell you if you do something wrong.”

Chewing her lip and trusting the firmness of her cock, Weiss leaned forward as if she was trying to spoon Kali, trying to press their hips flush. Only, her hard,  _ hard _ cock was between them. Something had to give, either Weiss’s shaft or the defenses of Kali’s ass.

And like a hot velvet vice, Kali’s ass relented and accepted her inside.

A tight moan was pulled from the back of Weiss’s throat as she sunk in, and the high, surprised “ _ Ohhhhh! _ ” from Kali made the perfect duet. Slowly, surely, Weiss sank in. Inch by torturous inch, she felt the heat and unparalleled  _ tightness _ engulf her.

Once enough of her cock was in to support it, Weiss let go of her cock in favor of digging her hands into Kali’s ass again, spreading her cheeks and watching each inch slide into her bit by bit. The remnants of their previous round made for a lovely lubricant, and finally, Weiss’s hips met Kali’s ass. Weiss was maybe an inch shorter than Kali, but the cup of her hips fit against Kali’s ass like they were meant to meet, their bodies moulding together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

And as Weiss leaned forward, every last inch of herself buried inside of Kali’s ass, Kali couldn’t help but arch her back, pushing her breasts down into the bed and groaning. After Ghira passed, she had little use for anal. She kept a few toys, plus her own hands, that she used on her cunt which had had the side effect of keeping her stretched out, but anal did even less for her than masturbation did. She’d forgotten why she’d liked it so much, but now she remembered.

Unlike with her pussy, it wasn’t really the friction that did it, or the stretch (though that was nice too), it was how positively  _ degrading _ it felt. Kali didn’t usually like that, she always thought sex was best when there was an understanding that both participants were equals, but there was something unique about feeling someone pressing into her, feeling her ass give way and was penetrated in a way that the organ was never designed to. It upended the power dynamic and hit something so deliciously primordial in her. She hoped Weiss fell into the role she’d established, because Kali wasn’t sure she could ‘lead from the bottom’ like this.

Weiss, meanwhile, was lost in her own world. Gods, she’d dreamed of this for so long. At least, she had with Blake. Kali, though, set Weiss alight so much  _ more _ . With her mature grace and confidence, the way she radiated power but seemed so willing to bend over. Blake was her  _ friend _ , and as much as Weiss doubted she’d say ‘no’ if Blake asked, she didn’t  _ want _ to change their relationship in the way having sex would. Kali was different, she had only just met Weiss, and they had no relationship other than Professionally. There was no trade-off to this, no worries about social ramifications (aside from being balls deep in her friend’s mother she supposed, but Blake didn’t need to know about that). Just...a transaction. Yeah, Weiss understood transactions. Pleasure for pleasure. 

Even if Weiss did feel a little guilty about being able to sum up her sexual feelings for Kali as ‘everything I find sexy about Blake but better’, she couldn’t deny the effectiveness of finally being to the hilt in that famous Belladonna ass. At that thought, she couldn't help but roll her hips once, jerkily, pulling out naught but an inch before sliding back in with a groan.

The tightness built the friction even more, and it was intoxicating.

But she needed to go slow at first, that’s what Kali said.

Slow.

Weiss pulled her hips back, feeling Kali’s walls clinging to her as if they didn’t want to let her leave. Kali let out a small, quiet moan at the sensation. When half of Weiss’s cock was bitten by the cold air of the room, she snapped. In a way that was absolutely neither slow nor gentle, she rutted forward and  _ buried _ herself in that warmth again.

Sweat beaded at Weiss’s forehead. An apology was on her lips when she was silenced by the  _ filthy _ moan from the woman below her. By the moon and the stars it sent a bolt of heat right down between her legs, the sound of a pleased mate. Weiss couldn’t help but lick her lips, she wanted to hear Kali make that sound again. Curious, she repeated the motion, drawing out as far as she could bear to force herself, before plunging back in.

It was a similar result, the deep, husky moan. Chewing her lip, Weiss asked, “I thought you said you wanted it slow?”

Face buried in her forearms, Kali rolled her hips back, trying to bounce her ass gently against Weiss’s hips. Blood was pooling in her cheeks and in her gut, flooding her with heat. She didn’t know how much longer she could stay in this dress like this. “Mm, I thought I did, but that was before I felt your cock in my ass, honey,” only partially true, that, but a mother knew when a little white lie was needed to encourage good behavior. And at the sudden, animal thrust of Weiss’s hips against her own, she knew this was behavior she  _ really _ wanted to encourage.

Weiss couldn’t wait anymore. The confirmation that Kali wanted this, the way Kali’s lips caressed around each dirty, filthy word and pushed out each deep, chesty moan...It attacked something primal in Weiss. A need she didn’t know she had. The little backwards thrusts sealed it. She’d been holding still while they’d been talking, but Kali rolled her hips back now, gently fucking herself on Weiss’s dick.

Her left hand dug into Kali’s hip, and her right pressed down into the small of her back, pushing her down into the sheets. Using the muscles she’s built in her training as a Huntress, Weiss engaged her abs and glutes and set about giving Kali Belladonna the fucking she deserved.

It was as ever, jerky and heated and animalistic. Not so much the confident and efficient sex when Kali led, and more so the rutting of an animal in heat. Ironic, then, that the one losing their cool was the human.

Kali moaned in pleasure, but still had the wherewithal to cry back, “Ah, don't forget - Ah! Rhythm, Weiss! Do me to ah - oh  _ Brothers _ \- a  _ rhythm! _ ”

Weiss grunted, pushing down harder on Kali’s back. “You seem - to be enjoying yourself - just fine!” she responded, between harsh,  _ taking _ thrusts. Then, she breathed out hotly, “Gods, your  _ voice _ …”

In response, Kali got even  _ more _ vocal with her pleasure, more willing to express aloud her joy. “Just imagine how - how I’ll sound if you,  _ oh shit! _ ”

She made a good point.

Breathe, Weiss. You’re a Schnee, and what’s more, you’re  _ Weiss _ Schnee. What has ‘just fine’ ever been enough for you?

Schooling her body and focusing past the heat, Weiss dug her hand into Kali’s hip to hold her steady, before leaning over her. Her knees dug firmly into the bed, and her right hand grabbed ahold of Kali’s shoulder.

And instead of jerky, needy thrust, Weiss began  _ pumping _ her hips.

Weiss didn’t know what Kali did in her spare time. Didn’t know much about her other than her political position. If she didn’t sing in her free time though, well, she certainly had the lungs of a singer.

Kali’s moans doubled in volume then, oscillating with each hard  _ thrust _ , the countermelody to accompany Weiss’s gasps of pleasure as, instead of the sharp spiked of joy her previous methodology gave her, this new rhythm meant the pleasure came in one hard, constant rush of sweat and lust.

To accompany their melody, the rhythmic squeaking of the bedsprings gave their mating the lurid feel of a clandestine rendezvous in a cheap motel. Much pleasingly to Weiss’s ears, it allowed the  _ clap-clap-clap _ of their flesh meeting to ring out in the room, adding to the base and helping Weiss keep rhythm like some sort of perverted metronome.

Kali certainly sung her part well, “Oh! Oh, baby  _ yes _ , that’s just it!”

It hit something special in Weiss, that she didn’t understand.  _ Praise _ . The acknowledgement that she was doing  _ good _ . That Kali was enjoying this, loving it even. Everywhere she touched Kali’s skin seemed to burn her flesh, each meeting of their hips and accompanying lurid, fleshy sound brought out something more in Weiss.

She needed an outlet for this new energy. Naturally, her eyes drew down. For a second, she watched, mesmerized. Each thrust was accompanied by a  _ gorgeous _ shift of the flesh of Kali’s ass. The violent force of their meeting was also causing the seed that still dripped thickly from Kali’s used cunt to spatter across her thighs and onto the bedsheets. She was doing that,  _ she _ was doing that.

This wasn’t a fantasy, this wasn’t some conjuration of her mind. This was  _ real _ . 

Seeing her outlet, Weiss took a risk.

Kali groaned as Weiss released her hip with her left hand, but her constant moans and gasps of encouragement didn’t falter. Weiss pressed her palm into her ass, running up and stretching the flesh for a moment. She chewed her lip before committing to her idea. Drawing back her hand, she brought it back down, air whistling between her fingers.

_ Slap! _

Kali’s head jerked up, and, adorably, her ears stood up on end. Briefly, Weiss worried she’d done something wrong, but then Kali thrust her hips back and groaned out, “Oh, sweetheart, so  _ that’s _ how it’s going to be?”

“Not too much?” Weiss panted out, slowing her thrusts for a moment.

Kali chuckled, “Don’t worry sweety, I’m a big girl. Give me all you got.”

Weiss couldn’t help it, she  _ grinned _ . And Redoubled her efforts. Soon, Kali was singing her song again. A one-woman chorus of  _ “Oh-ooh-Ah-yes!-Gods, yes!” _

And every once in a while, their song was punctuated by the loud  _ clap _ of Weiss’s palm meeting Kali’s ass. 

When the friction and the rhythm became too much, Weiss gasped and moved from pumping her hips to  _ rutting _ , wild again,  _ in and out and  _ **_inside!_ ** Kali’s ears stood on end again as Weiss hilted herself and came, a low, satisfied moan rumbling up from her chest.

It wasn’t enough. Gods above it wasn't enough.

Weiss was not done cumming for one second before she was pulling out of Kali’s ass. She’d dumped her load, and was immediately set on her next target. Angling her hips down, Weiss found Kali’s pussy and pounded in.

The feeling was  _ filthy _ . Already leaking cum from both holes, and already feeling a cock in her soiled pussy again. It brought a high whine from Kali, desperately clenching around Weiss’s cock. She called back, “Oh  _ Weiss, _ I’d forgot just how energetic you kids could be!”

The contrast between Kali’s tight, hot ass and the velvet glove that was her pussy was gloriously jarring. The feeling of her own seed around her cock added to the filthy feeling. Weiss had nothing to say back, simply pushing in and taking, holding desperately to her rhythm.

It was too much for Kali, she felt herself cross that point of no return, the point where she felt herself start to lose control, the final precipice before finishing. Suddenly,  _ desperately _ needing to be naked, Kali took a moment to jerk her dress up and over her head.

The sight of Kali bare before her  _ did _ something to Weiss. Even after having came in her  _ twice _ now, Weiss felt a new fire burn in her gut. She pounded in and out as she watched Kali arch her back, reach out in front of her to knead at the bedsheets like the Cat she shared her ears with. She swatted at Kali’s ass again, hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on the olive skin. 

Weiss was so  _ big  _ in her. A years long dry spell meant she was the tightest than she’d been since she crossed thirty. The stretch was glorious, and only aided by how  _ full _ she felt, between Weiss’s cock and the two loads that had been pumped into her and her own desperate burning Lust, it felt like she was being showered in pleasure.

Kali stretched out languidly, her back curving in a way that made Weiss wonder if she did Yoga. The way her chest pressed into the bed despite her ass up on her knees made her think so. The movement caused Kali’s breasts to pool against the bed. Weiss didn’t interrupt her rhythm, didn’t feel the need to ask permission first. If Kali had a problem with it she could deal with it.

Leaning forward, Weiss reached under Kal’s chest and gave each breast a gratuitous grope. Rough, demanding, Kali moaned her approval without words, pressing her chest even more firmly down into Weiss’s fingers, her hips even more forcefully back onto Weiss’s shaft, spearing herself on it, feeling it penetrate as deep as she’d ever felt something be, pressing against every golden spot that sent sparks dancing before her eyes.

Weiss could feel her, feel the tightness of her cunt. There was one hard clench, and she knew Kali was close, knew it instinctively.

And she was right, Kali _was_ close. Gods, there were a lot of reasons she missed Ghira, but always having a nice, big cock set aside for her whenever she wanted it was absolutely one of them. It just felt so _right_ for her to have a dick inside of her again. “So close!” she gasped. She only needed one _more_ ** _push_** and she could finally cum herself blind around a cock again. Desperately, she begged, “Pull my hair! Pull on it!”

Weiss certainly wasn’t going to tell her no now. Mournfully releasing one breast, she desperately pawed at the back of Kali’s head, her own peak fast approaching. She balled her hand in the bob of soft black curls and  _ pulled _ . Kali’s back arched even  _ more _ , and the leverage of having such a firm grip let Weiss double her tempo, fucking into the tight cunt and feeling her own seed splash back against her stomach from where it dripped out of Kali’s ass.

Kali cried out, wild and free as she came. Weiss hit her peak then too,  _ slamming _ inside with a bruising thrust, Weiss dumped her third load into Kali’s shuddering and clenching cunt. 

After a few white hot moments, all of Kali’s muscles seemed to fail at once and she slumped bonelessly onto the bed, a satisfied groan on her lips. Her arms were limp, as well as her shoulders, and the only thing keeping her up was her knees’ fiction on the bed and Weiss’s rock-hard shaft in her vagina.

When Weiss pulled out, it was through enough liquid that it made an odd squelching sound. The friction, even then, burned her cock with the fires of pleasure, and she could help herself. Panting for breath but with so much energy, “Do you...can you do that again?”

Kali laughed tiredly, exhausted, “Oh, who was I to think I could keep up with someone your age?” After a moment, Kali rolled over onto her back, cheeks flushed prettily and a warm smile showing on her lips despite the heated pants coming from her lungs. It showed the lines on her face from many years of laughter, but did nothing to take away from her beauty. No, if anything it enhanced it.

“Is that...a no…?” Weiss said between pants, trying to conceal her disappointment with little success. The way Kali lay, on her back and with her legs curled slightly to the side, blatantly resting on a wet patch on the bed and with Weiss’s cum visibly painting the olive skin of her thighs and belly a pale while certainly wasn’t helping Weiss  _ not _ want to ravish her.

Smiling that same kind smile, she said “Not necessarily,” her head reclined back on the bed, and her legs remained stubbornly closed, but her arms crossed under her chest. “I don’t think I can handle you in me again yet, but…” she tightened her arms, causing the plush softness of her breasts to squeeze together, attracting Weiss eyes and wetting her lips, “...perhaps I can give you something else to fuck?”

Gods, she loved the way Kali said ‘fuck’.

Weiss closed the distance, crawling over Kali. Those amber eyes tracked the movement, pleased that Weiss had taken the option and naked in their joy. Kali smiled when Weiss found herself with her face to Kali’s breasts. Though she was older, Kali had retained some measure of pleasant youth to her breasts. She’d felt them from behind earlier, but she took a moment to cup them again, to a low moan from Kali. Her fingers ran circles around a dusky brown nipple, shortly followed by her tongue.

Kali groaned happily at the sensation, instinctively running her hands through Weiss’s hair as she suckled at Kali’s teat for a moment. It almost made her want to spread her legs for Weiss again, but she already felt sore and tender from three fuckings and one orgasm.

When Weiss had her fill, she crawled up. For a second, they were face to face. Weiss’s legs straddling Kali’s hips and arms flanking her head. Weiss’s eyes flicked down, just for a second, and found Kali’s lips. Soft, plump, slightly shiny from whatever lip gloss she had put on that morning. Kali must have seen her gaze, because those lips curled up amusingly, and a single finger slipped into the neckline of Weiss’s sweaty dress, tugging her down.

When their lips met, Weiss’s eyes closed. Kali’s skin was hotter than Weiss’s, almost burning against her lips. When Kali’s mouth parted just a hair and Weiss felt her tongue pushing against Wiess’s defenses, she parted her lips hesitantly. The second she felt that slick, adventurous organ in her mouth though, she broke. A moan escaped her, and her band weaved into Kali’s hair.

Kali moaned back, voice a tough rough from how she screamed earlier. At first, she was dominant, pushing in and exploring Weiss’s mouth. When she found Weiss’s tongue, Weiss couldn’t help dance with her for a time. Then, Kali’s tongue pulled back. Weiss almost feared she was pulling away, but then her tongue brushed Weiss’s again, and then drew back,

_ Follow me _ , she seemed to say.

Kali wanted Weiss to take control, push back into her mouth. Yeah, she could do that. Pushing her front, Weiss moved their dance back, moaning at how easily Kali’s lips parted for her, at the way she could feel every desperate, heady movement.  _ Taking _ . Each hot, humid, panted breath between them was shared.

It was amazing, more so that Weiss would have expected, but  _ Gods above _ she was hard. So hard it almost  _ hurt _ . She couldn’t bear it anymore, and pulled back.

Kali held her gaze the whole time, watching raptly as Weiss straddled her chest and mounted her. She moved to accommodate her, uncrossing her arms in favor of pressing her forearms against each side of her breasts, squishing them together. The head of her cock brushed lightly against the underside of Kali’s breasts. Blake’s mother smiled up at Weiss, cocking her head to the side with a grin, her ears flicking.

At that sight, Weiss pushed forward and sunk into the soft embrace of Kali’s tits. 

A quiet gasp at the sensation was all Weiss offered, not so much focused on putting on a show as emptying her balls. She reached down, first squeezing Kali’s breasts together roughly, then holding onto her shoulders. She felt Kali’s torso between her thighs, felt her warmth and her liveliness. She rutted forward, sawing herself between her feathersoft breasts.

Each thrust caused her head to poke out between Kali’s cleaved, wet and pink and glistening from ‘plowing Kali’s fields’, as she’d put it earlier, just under Kali’s neck. It left a shiny film of their mixed fluids between Kali’s breasts and on her chest, and gave Weiss a nice smooth glide between the soft mounds. All the while, Kali maintained eye contact. Looking just so  _ happy _ to be where she was.

And then she started talking. Her voice was gentle, cooing, motherly, “There you go, sweetheart. You did so good earlier, go on, take your reward.”

Weiss gasped, Kali must’ve noticed how much she loved the praise earlier.

She humped forward, a bit harder, a bit more desperately, feeling her balls drag along Kali’s sternum with each thrust. Her voice was ragged, desperate in it’s pleasure. She squeezed Kali’s shoulders tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going  _ anywhere _ ,” she cooed lovingly, “I’ll hold nice and still for you, just focus and fuck mama Kali’s tits, okay?”

Something strangled came from Weiss’s throat, a moan or a groan mixing together in a sound of need. “Brothers, you feel so good!” She gasped.

“I can feel you throbbing, trust me honey, I know. Don’t worry about holding back,” She pressed her breasts together a bit more firmly, “You’ve more than impressed me already, fucking me so well and so many times.”

She had, hadn’t she? So well Kali couldn’t even bear anymore pleasure, offering her breasts instead for Weiss to use. “I’m - I’m close!” Weiss gasped, thinking a warning the least she could offer in exchange for this glorious, queenly treatment.

“There you go, sweetheart,” she began shifting on the bed, bouncing her chest and adding to the mind-melting pleasure Weiss was feeling, “Just sit back and give mama that pearl necklace she’s been waiting for.”

With a desperate, choked gasp, Weiss eased over the edge and buried herself in the soft, welcoming embrace of Kali’s breasts. Her head poked out, rubbing harshly against the top of Kali’s breastbone, and she  _ emptied _ herself. 

Ropes of thick, virile cum, visible this time as they were not poured into one of Kali’s holes, shot out and decorated her neck. Kali raised her chin and squealed at the warm sensation, loving the feeling of being painted. Her face was scrunched up in naked pleasure, a warm and honest grin on her face as one rope shot up and painted across her lips and nose With a gasp, Weiss slumped off of Kali, finally spent.

A few minutes were spent just laying in bed, panting for air.

“Ohhh, Weissy, that’s the best I’ve felt in  _ years _ .”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh quietly at that, “The feeling is...very mutual…”

When Weiss rose from the bed and glanced at the clock, she frowned. Night was beginning to fall, “Curfew is soon, I think I’ll need to leave soon.”

Kali didn’t seem terribly bothered by Weiss’s leaving, but voiced nonetheless, “Do you really  _ need _ to? You can stay the night if you want, you’ve more than earned a spot in my bed.” Cheekily, she palmed her right breast, showing off the strands of Weiss’s load that still stretched in bridges between them, a small, earnest smile on her lips.

To call the offer tempting was  _ more _ than an understatement. Weiss pursed her lips, running her eyes up and down Kali’s form. Right now it’d be a bit...sticky, but after a shower the notion of spending the night sharing the warmth of Kali’s sheets was almost intoxicating. Not even mentioning the chance for another round and all the temptation therein.

But, no. Pragmatism won out, “I...can’t. I’m a very punctual person. Missing curfew would be suspicious, as hard of a call as that is to make.”

There wasn’t  _ much _ disappointment on Kali’s face, but it was there, “Mm, that’s alright. You have my scroll number, I’d love to actually talk to you sometime. After all, our first meeting, Chieftess to Heiress, was so... _ productive _ .”

Weiss couldn’t help the blush that colored her cheeks, “I will admit, this was one of the more enjoyable meetings with a political rival that I’ve had.”

Giggling like the schoolgirl she might once have been, Kali licked at the errant strand of semen still resting on her face, “You certainly expressed  _ that _ sentiment well.”

Weiss couldn’t help but smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She took a moment to slide her underwear back up her legs.

“I think it’ll be good for us, having somewhere casual we can go to get some pleasure for ourselves, don’t you think?”

Weiss couldn’t argue with that, having someone just as pent-up as her who she could call and screw would do wonders for her blood pressure. “That does sound nice, I will admit.”

She leant up, resting her cheek on her hand and not bothering at all to hide her nakedness, “Before you leave, do you want a picture?”

_ That _ , even after all they had done, caused Weiss to stumble. “A...a picture?”

Kali purred, “It’s only fair, I got a few of you. I won’t always be around, you know. I’m sure you’ll like a little piece of me you can carry around with you, yeah? Plus, I think it’s  _ sexy _ .”

Weiss gulped, she also couldn’t argue with that. Wordlessly, she pulled out her scroll.

She drug her eyes up Kali’s body, committing it all to memory. The only thing she wore on her body was a few golden piercings in her ears and her purple eyeshadow. She lay on her side, head in her right hand and her left curled under her breasts. One leg was parallel to the bed, and the other was bent at the knee and arched up towards the ceiling. Between her legs arched thin bridges made from the sticky cocktail of Weiss’s semen and Kali’s honey. Strands of it clung to her belly, thrown high from Weiss’s rough fucking of Kali’s ass, as high as her bellybutton. Higher up, her breasts shined with saliva and that same cocktail so heavily found between her thighs. Her neck bore the perverted facsimile of a piece of fine jewelry. The pearly white decorated her collarbone and neck, and Kali wore her new pearl necklace well.

Her scroll’s shutter clicked.

“Can I get one more?”

Cocking her head, Kali asked, “Oh, why is that?”

Weiss spun her finger in the air, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, “Could you...turn around and bend over?” After a beat, she added, “Please?”

A salacious grin came across Kali’s face (not the first thing to cum across Kali’s face that night, though Weiss should really leave the puns to Yang), “I’ll do you one better.”

She stood up, briefly wobbling on shaky legs, before turning around. “This was my go-to when I was your age,” she explained as he planted her feet slightly wider than shoulder width apart. She bent over at the hips, emphasizing those long,  _ long _ legs and the firm bounciness of her ass. One hand reached down between her legs, and Kali let out a tender moan as her fingers sunk into her snatch to tease out a bit more cum. From there, she used her index and ring finger to spread her labia apart. As the cherry on top, she turned her head around to look back at the camera, winked, stuck out her tongue, and threw up a peace-sign with her free hand.

Instantly Weiss’s mouth dried. She could see the cum leaking from her used ass and soiled cunt, could see it running down her thighs and painted across her face.  _ She _ had done that. Weiss Schnee. She’d done all that, and damnit if Kali didn’t look so  _ happy  _ about it.

The shudder clicked again.

Dropping the pose with a giggle and a groan, Kali said, “Make sure you sent those to me! I want to see how they turned out!”

“Uh, sure, I will make sure to.”

“Oh! And if you want,” she added, sounding just  _ too _ casual to be normal, “feel free to take those panties you were using with you. Something tells me you’ll put them to better  _ use _ than me, sweety.”

Weiss gulped, she could only nod.

The door shut behind her, a brown, lacy,  _ scandalously _ skimpy pair of panties hastily stuffed into her bolt-pouch.

Slumping back into her bed with a satisfied sigh, Kali crossed her arms behind her head and her legs at the ankles. When Blake had told her about Weiss, she’d never expected their meeting to turn out like this. Still though, the pleasant soreness between her legs meant she couldn't complain. 

She’d have to bathe soon. As much as she loved wearing Weiss’s discharge on her skin, the last thing she wanted was for it to dry. Still, she’d enjoy the heady warmth filling her womb and resting on her skin just a  _ bit _ longer. It was the most bred she’d felt since Ghira died.

Hrm.

Maybe it was weird, but Kali almost regretted that Weiss hadn’t given Blake a new sibling tonight. Mm, now wasn’t that a pleasant thought...one to definitely hold onto for later.

**XXXXX**

Omake, one week later:

“Hey Weiss, you still have my mom’s number yeah? Your talk didn’t go so bad that you deleted it, right?”

Ah, what a memory...She really needed to call Kali up at some point before the festival was over. It’d do her good to empty herself again, relieve all this stress from the tournament and finals, “Oh, yes, I do. It was quite a pleasant meeting, honestly.” She tapped her pencil against her workbook, pretending to be distracted by her studying even as she was distracted by the salivating line of opportunities Kali had opened for her.

Blake hummed, “That’s good. I forgot to charge my scroll last night, do you mind if I text her with yours?”

Weiss wasn’t really listening, too busy wondering what Kali would look like with glasses. Oh, that was an unreasonably sexy image, a good pair of librarian’s glasses...”Sure.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Mm, or maybe a change in scene instead of outfit was what they needed. She could call one of the family’s limousines. They had privacy shields from the drivers, the notion of screwing Kali in the back of one of the company cars tented her skirt something fierce.

Wait...what was Blake doing with her scroll? Ah, she was sure it was fine.

Or maybe flip that fantasy around. She had to have come on a private airship from Menagerie, right? Fucking in that would be deliciously taboo.

“Ugh, why do you sort your apps alphabetically? It makes it so hard to navigate, Weiss. Why not sort them by function like everyone else?”

Weiss shrugged, not really listening. Oooh, an idea for the future! She’d have to clear it with Kali first, make sure it wasn’t too culturally insensative, but having sex with her on her throne in Menagerie would be just  _ saccharine _ . Did she have a throne?

“Found it,” then she muttered under her breath while scrolling, “K...k...k...k...Kali Belladonna.”

Wait, the last thing she’d texted Kali was those pictures she’d taken of her. Naked, leaking Weiss’s seed. Gods and the moon those were some  _ good _ pictures, Weiss had gotten herself off to them three times already. Maybe Kali would send her more if she asked?

Wait.

Blake was using her scroll.

“BLAKE  _ WAIT!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda stuff isn’t usually my shtick but ah, what the hell? That’s what commissions are for, using my skill to bring to life something that someone else wants to see. For what it is, I’m pretty happy with it. Plus, it offers a unique opportunity to explore shit I’d never have considered normally.
> 
> Kali/Weiss is a ship that would never cross my mind as anything but PWP, but of course I’m a gin-addled maniac who can’t even like smut unless all my character dynamics are NEAT UND TIDY, so of course this fic ended up being fifty mother-loving pages long.
> 
> Pun absolutely intended.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t steal people’s underwear. I guarantee it won’t work out as well as it did for Weiss-cream here.
> 
> -A Mind in a Jar


End file.
